


Fluffy Fun Valentine's Day Scavenger Hunt

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: The eisbiber are hosting a Valentine's Day scavenger hunt. And providing overnight babysitting. Nadalind cuteness ensues.





	Fluffy Fun Valentine's Day Scavenger Hunt

“The eisbiber are offering Valentine’s Day child care.” Nick said to Adalind, as he opened up the box of heart shaped cookies, containing a flyer for services provided by the eisbiber lodge, that left on the front porch. “A group of teen wesen are camping out at the lodge and hosting a starting in the late afternoon slumber party, filled with lots of fun and games for the kids, so the parents can have and enjoy a romantic holiday.”  
Adalind beamed. “That sounds wonderful. Kelly and Diana will really enjoy themselves.”  
“While we enjoy ourselves.” Nick grins.  
Rolling her eyes at her husband, but also hiding a smile, Adalind tells him. “I’m going to make sure Rosalee knows about the eisbiber childcare party. I’m sure her and Monroe could use a romantic night for just themselves.”  
“Monroe and I got the same flyer.” Rosalee tells Adalind when she calls. “And he really wants to do that scavenger hunt they’re also hosting for couples.”  
“Nick does too. He says because he’s a trained detective, it should be really easy for him to find everything on the list.” Adalind said with exasperated fondness.  
“Monroe thinks it should be easy for him, too. What with blutbad having a trigger for the color red. It’s only because he’s married to me and has had years of self control, that’s it’s no longer a big deal for him to be surrounded by red.” Rosalee informs her friend with the same fondness for her own husband.  
With Trubel out of the country, and Hank and Wu occupied with dates of their own, the two married couples with children were the only ones of Nick’s inner circle to decide to take part in the wesen scavenger hunt.  
“I haven’t been on a scavenger hunt since I was in college.” Adalind commented as they were dropping of their kids and waiting to receive the papers containing what it is they were supposed to be hunting.  
“Longer for me.” Rosalee smiled. “My aunt and uncle in Ireland used to send us kids out to find things provided by nature, a feather, a tuft of wool caught on a fence, a four leaf clover. We could be out all day looking, and never find that last one.”  
“Before I met Nick, I went to a clockmakers convention where they had a scavenger hunt. But it was taking a picture of clocks from different points in history, and different styles.” Monroe offered.  
They all turn to Nick, who says, “I’m a cop and a grimm. My whole life is one big scavenger hunt.”  
“Oh, come on, Nick. What about for fun?” Adalind asks, as she playfully swats at her husband.  
Nick grins. “I did them at some of the schools I went to. More than a few in college. And there’s been a couple between the various precincts. A little friendly wagering to see who has the better detectives.”  
“How did yours do?” Rosalee asks.  
Nick’s grin turns smug. “We haven’t had one in years because the last time, Hank and I finished before anyone else got even one.”  
“Another unfair advantage to being a grimm.” Monroe comments.  
“Can I help it if my ancestry makes me a better hunter?” Nick places his hand over is heart in mock offence.  
“I’m starting to think you should be disqualified, on account of you being a grimm.” Monroe remarks.  
“Not a chance.” Nick rejects that suggestion. “The eisbiber have already accepted Adalind and mine’s entry. So you’re just going to have to use those enhanced blutbad senses of yours. Which, some might say, gives you an unfair advantage.”  
“Alright. Alright.” Monroe relents.  
Mrs. Worstner announces in a loud and clear voice, “Alright, we are about to begin. Please remember you must take a picture of each item on the list, and you can not have two items in the same picture. Even if it happens that way, you must find some place else to get a picture of that item.”  
There was a chorus of grumbles from many of those who had been hoping to do just that.  
“Uech hum.” Mrs. Worstner made a show of clearing her throat to regain every one’s attention. “Each couple will be given a list of items. The couple must pose together with said item. This is to prove the couple did not split up during the hunt, in order to find the items faster.”  
Nick chuckled to himself when he saw the number of crestfallen contenders who had been hoping to do just that.  
Mrs. Worstner seemed to have noticed their expression, too, if the look on her own face was anything to go by. “Cheating will not be tolerated. This is an activity for couples. There is no point in having a romantic scavenger hunt for couples, if they’re not going to be sticking together through the whole thing.”  
“She has a point.” Monroe comments.  
The others agreed. The whole point to this was to do something fun with their significant other.  
“First prize is a basket of gourmet chocolates, various heart shaped pastries, scented massage oils, a bottle of champagne, a bottle of red wine, and a beautiful, hand woven throw, for the lucky couple to snuggle in.”  
The look of pride on her face as she said that last part let every know she had made the blanket.  
“All of the items can be found around the city.” Mrs. Worstner continued. “As soon as we give the signal, all couple can begin. Remember, you have to take a picture of each item, with you and your partner, then return here. The first couple who makes it back here with every required photo, wins the prize.”  
A loud buzzer was heard and every couple made their way out of the building.  
The first item on the list was a red slushie. Easy enough to get because just about every gas station sold a variety of the frozen drinks.  
When they purchase the drink, Nick and Adalind decide to get two straws and take a picture of themselves sharing the slushie.  
Monroe and Rosalee do the same thing, though they get a smaller size, do to not liking sweets as much, and Monroe really not liking all of the artificial flavoring and food coloring, and how it stains the teeth.  
It was almost too easy to find people wearing red, and people wearing hearts on their shirts.  
Every shop and every restaurant was running sales and specials because of Valentine’s Day.  
And a person couldn’t turn around without finding a heart decoration.  
The two couples were having a wonderful time. Neither could stop laughing. And they constantly kissed their spouses every single time they found another item and took another picture.  
At one novelty shop, Nick found a headband with antennas that had hearts on the top, he gently placed them on Adalind's head and put a pair of heart shaped sunglasses on himself.  
As they were taking their picture, they heard a teenage girl say, “Ooh, what a cute couple. I hope I find someone who loves me like that, one day.”  
Adalind blushed when she noticed the girl was addressing her and Nick. He pulled her in tightly with one arm and kissed her on the of of her head.  
He remembered when he was a teen that he had hoped for the kind of relationship he and Adalind had. The kind that was obvious to total strangers how much the couple cared for one another.  
Adalind remembered wishing on several stars, as a child and then as a teenager, that she would find someone who would fight for her, who would never betray her, and never be afraid to show the world that he was in love with her.  
The superficial side of her had also wanted the kind of romance other people would envy.  
They both had gotten everything they wanted, in each other.  
When their lists were finished, the couples headed back to the lodge, for Mrs. Worstner to go over the pictures and make sure ever rule had been followed.  
Once that had been done, she made a special announcement, “If any couple would like their pictures put into a video, with the couples choice in romantic music, please see Sally Kirkland.” A young eisbiber woman stood up and waved, signaling to everyone who she was.  
Mrs. Worstner continued. “Now to announce our winners for the Valentine’s Day couples scavenger hunt. Nick and Adalind Burkhardt, who not only got every single item, but also took romantic and adorable pictures with every single one.”  
A round of applause echoed in the room as Nick and Adalind walked up and took their prize. Nick also made sure to talk to Sally, wanting to not only use the pictures he had taken that day, but other pictures he had with Adalind and their kids, in a romantic video tribute to their life together.  
“All I’m saying is the eisbiber might be a little bias, since they practically worship Nick.” Monroe huffed to his wife.”  
“Now, now. Don’t be a sore loser.” Nick teased his friend.  
Rosalee laughed. “Come on Monroe, did you really want that gift basket?”  
“It’s not the basket, it’s the principle of the thing.” Monroe stated.  
And the principle of the thing is that he doesn’t like losing.” Nick grinned cheekily.  
“Alright you two.” Rosalee shook her head. “You’re worse than kids.”  
“Speaking of,” Adalind said, “I want to go check on mine before Nick and I head out for the rest of our Valentine’s Day. I need to make sure Diana remembers not to make any of the kids float.” She thinks for a moment and adds. “Or any of the babysitters either.”  
The parents gave their kids lots of hugs and kisses goodbye. Adalind made sure her daughter knew not to use her powers. Then they headed out and went their separate ways to have some strictly grown up fun.


End file.
